


Foxfire

by AmazingRoni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lila Rossi Redemption, Mages, More Magic, Multi, Non-Miraculous Magic, Original Character-centric, Original Miraculous Jewels, lila has adhd, lila isn’t evil, luka has DID, mom nathalie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingRoni/pseuds/AmazingRoni
Summary: Just like all the other heroes, Foxfire and her girlfriend Minimouse were ordinary teens who took the chance to become superheroes......at least that’s what most people think.Unfortunately, Lily and Aliss are far from ordinary. Their Mage status and powerful magical abilities make them far less ordinary than they let on. Perhaps even...Extraordinary.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Foxfire

**Author's Note:**

> It’s far more work to translate, so sentences that are in italics are in different languages.

um  
uh  
i accidentally pozted thiz but i dont wanna delete it  
will update my apologiez


End file.
